


Не гей

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [8]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Гарри не гей. Это он знает абсолютно точно.





	Не гей

Гарри не гей. Это он знает абсолютно точно. И это "не" одно из самых безобидных, если разобраться. Незадачливым, неудачливым, незаконопослушным он уже был, и это не так весело, как кажется с экрана. Но как бы он ни был благодарен Перри за то, что тот сделал его своим напарником (Господи Боже, даже подумать смешно - мелкий, не слишком умный воришка — помощник детектива. Да, он помнит, что Перри назвал его идиотом. Но, согласитесь, "не слишком умный" звучит как-то приятнее, чем "идиот"), так вот, как бы он ни был благодарен Перри, своим предложением избавившему его от необходимости возвращаться в Нью Йорк (и грабить магазины, чего уж там), его благодарность не распространяется так далеко. И потом, они уже целовались, и Гарри не понравилось. Ни капельки. Как такое может нравиться, когда здоровенный мужик (а маленьким Перри не назовешь даже с натяжкой) хватает тебя за щеки и тянет душу наружу? Пять гребаных дублей подряд. Видите ли, Гарри недостаточно убедительно показывал свое отвращение к процессу. Мать их за ногу, его что, прямо там должно было стошнить? Не такой уж он хороший актер, если разобраться, и не актер он вовсе, и этот, как его, ну тот, русский, который за натурализм, был бы наверняка им недоволен. "Не верю", — именно так и орал режиссер. Подумаешь. Еще парочка "не" — Гарри не привыкать. Но уж извините, у Гарри достаточно крепкий желудок, иногда такую гадость жрать приходилось, что ему губы Перри? Так что Гарри остается только плевать. В прямом смысле этого слова.  
  
И потом, у Гарри есть девушка-мечта. Хармони. Ой, можете сказать вы, какая это нахер мечта, если она перетрахала всех парней в старшей школе? И даже твоего друга, хотя вы четко условились, что она не будет этого делать. А тебе не дала. Гребаное ничтожество. Ну и пошли вы! Все! Гарри может голосовать, покупать алкоголь и оружие, и со своими мечтами тоже как-нибудь разберется сам. Это Америка, мать вашу, тут каждый имеет право делать то, что хочет, если это не мешает окружающим. Гаррина мечта кому-нибудь мешает? Нет. Напротив — даже помогла найти убийц и распутать это дело. А еще похерить пистолет за две штуки баксов, но это издержки киноиндустрии.   
  
Так что Гарри не гей. Он твердит это окружающим все время, хотя, похоже, Лос-Анджелесу и всем вокруг глубоко насрать. И Перри. Перри тоже. Особенно когда он аккуратно прикрывает болтливый рот Гарри, который несет какую-то пургу на камеру (здесь это называется импровизация, и Гарри импровизирует все съемки напролет, и вне площадки, с утра и до вечера, иногда удачно, иногда — не очень) и никак не может остановиться, и Перри знает об этом. Знает и помогает как умеет. И даже не вздрагивает, сукин сын, когда Гарри исподтишка, на пробу, осторожно ведет языком по ладони, прослеживая все те отметины, что оставила Перри старушка-судьба. Потому что уверен, что ночью отыграется за подобные провокации по полной. И не будет строить из себя Джонни Госсамера и пытаться найти связи там, где их нет. Перри точно знает, что Гарри никакой не гей. Он — фокусник, заплутавший в своем шведском королевстве. Ну, и обыкновенный бисексуал. Но разве это важно?


End file.
